For One Night Only
by Anime Lover Motoko
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha feel the pull of emotions as the night goes on... ONE SHOT! LEMON it's not my fault I have sick minded hands! InuXKag


Hey people's! Love yous all! Flames welcome but your fault for reading ma story.

I can't be bothered to make any chapters so it's not ma fault I'm so lazy. Luv you lots ; )

* * *

Kagome looked at Inuyasha across the fire. Looking at his silver hair, gazing lovingly at that strong jaw line and those golden eyes… She could lose herself in those eyes. Lying down under her sleeping covers she turned over knowing that would never be. But only once, just once, could he be hers alone she would let him be with Kikyo. Slowly drifting to sleep she failed to notice Inuyasha move around the fire and sit next to her sleeping figure.

He sighed as he watched the one he loved. A single strand of hair fell over her face gently resting on her lips. She is so beautiful, I wish she were mine. He gently brushed the strand away touching her soft, unblemished lips. He wanted to do it again, but to touch his lips against hers. He carefully stroked his hand over her head, over her shoulders and into the curve of her hips. Just once he wished she could be all his and his alone, nothing to stop him. Sighing he gently took away his hand. He did this every night, gently running his nails down the nape of her neck making her shiver but not wake. Just once could Kagome be mine.

In the morning the atmosphere had considerably changed between the two. Miroku & Sango were confused, until the cycle of confusion was changed to one of annoyance with a red slap mark on Miroku's face. As the day turned to dusk moods lightened and faces changed. Both sides wanting to do the same as last night, tonight. As the four settled down for the night Kagome pretended to fall asleep and Inuyasha his vigil both keeping a eye on each other. Miroku and Sango both soon fell asleep but the pair stayed awake.

Inuyasha aware of only his feelings and anticipation failed to check that Kagome was asleep as he carefully got up and sat down to watch her.

"She look more beautiful everyday," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair gently running them down her shoulder then her arm.

Around the same time Kagome sat watching Inuyasha carefully get up. I wonder what he's doing? He is so hot! Kagome nearly gasped when he sat down close enough for touch. I love him. Kagome realized as he started to run his fingers through her hair. And he loves me. She thought next as he whispered

"She looks more beautiful everyday," and ran his nails down her arm

"I love you," Kagome whispered back as she quickly wrapped her arms around his next and pulled him into a kiss.

Inuyasha was shocked when he heard Kagome's outburst but was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her toward him hugging her tight to his chest. She released her hold on him and started to rub the base of his ears. Inuyasha broke away from the kiss and nearly lost consciousness in ecstasy. He pushed his head into her hands whining. Kagome realized her wish had come true, she had found a weakness in him. He was a small puppy in her arms. Feeling the exhilaration she gently led him, still rubbing his ears, to a heavily wooded area. Whining, he shivered as she led him. His heart nearly skipped a beat when with one hand she continued to rub the base of his ears and with the other undid his clothing. Realizing he was no longer in control of his body he pressed his naked upper half against her chest letting her fingers explore his back, abs, stomach, chest until his head was pushed up to meet a soft face filled with pleasure. He immediately knew he was to do something and growled when she ran her hands over his thigh and calf muscles. Gently slipping her top off Inuyasha growled

"My turn," as he kissed her mouth, forehead and eyelids. Whining with suppressed passion he nibbled her earlobe causing a groan to come from his love. Encouraged that he wasn't the only one enjoying this he sliced through the back of her bra. Slipping it off her marveled at the soft white mounds the material was hiding. He started to cup one and gently rub the nipple between his thumb and forefinger making Kagome whimper. Encouraged once more he started to kiss lower, down her neck and in between her breasts. Totally unaware of her hands until the last minute when her hands clutched his bare thigh. He was completely naked. Kagome gently looked into his eyes, seeing the surprise in them she looked down his chest to his hard manhood. Cupping her hands around it she started to stroke it making him whimper. She was unaware of his hands until they tenderly caressed her butt. She was completely naked. This surprisingly didn't shock her it just made her anticipate him more. Running his nails up her inner thigh he stopped at her mound and pressed his fingers on a very sensitive spot. Kagome gasped at his touch drawing a smile from the silver haired hanyou. Inuyasha hesitated at the next move and looked into Kagome's eyes. Seeing a hint of fear behind the pleasure Kagome guided his hips into position and smiled at him. Plunging forward both Hanyou and Miko felt a wave of ecstasy overcome them both. Instinct took over glazing Inuyasha's eyes red. Kagome saw the change and didn't care wrapping her arms around his neck until the release. Demon glazed Inuyasha bit deeply with enlarged fangs where her neck and shoulder join. Creating a mating mark that would last forever. Kagome felt no pain only fulfillment and drew Inuyasha into a final kiss before he lay exhausted beside her. Both breathing heavily they intertwined their bodies wrapping legs and arms around each other. Before each of them fell asleep Inuyasha whispered golden eyes caressing her body

"I'll never leave you, my Kagome," and with those words they fell softly to sleep.

In the morning Miroku and Sango were worried when they found no Inuyasha and no Kagome

"Wait, here are tracks," exclaimed Miroku pointing them out

"Well come on then," Sango yelled racing into the forest watching the ground. Sango gasped and stopped to take in what she saw. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, clothes discarded and both naked glistening with dew. Miroku caught up and grinned at the pair leading Sango dumbstruck away.

"Love," he said to no one in particular as they returned to camp.

* * *

Hope you liked it review if you want! Should I continue don't know? ; )


End file.
